Killing Me Softly
by Jaded Angel
Summary: Sometimes the best way to get your point across is to kill them softly. AU. MedievalRenissanceLighter fic.


Ok, so yeah, I thought I play around with some ideas that have been bothering me lately. I went a familiar route, Medievial/AU dribble. All the characters will be eventually presented and involved in the story. The tag line is in fact an inside point of view that is not that complicated but makes little to no sense; it does not necessarily refer to killing someone physically. Will anyone die, maybe, I haven't exactly planned the story out completely. There will be love triangles and there will be hard times. This chapter is a little odd and off because it's the first chapter and it's mainly introducing aspects. A lot of the characters might seem OC but I'm tweaking with their personalities and yeah. I don't, I haven't written anything real in so long I just wanted to get out an idea or two. I hope you enjoy. And I'll get everything straighten out and more organized in chapters to follow.

**Summary: **Being royalty isn't all its cracked up to be. Running a country? Solving problems? Ending wars? Who needs it? But not every young prince or princess can escape their destiny. Not all of them wants too. What happens when the Yagami and Tachikawa kingdom decided to arrange a marriage for their son and daughter? Can two people find love out of a force marriage or is there more that meets the eye? Not everything is as it seems, and secrets come out at the worst possible times. How does one handle war, love, hate, betrayal, truth, and above all trust, when the only person they have is the one they never thought they be with? **Sometimes the best way to get your point heard is to kill them softly.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! Maybe the plot. Maybe one or two characters I will eventually throw in (maybe not). I'm just writing a fanfiction to my liking.

* * *

There was a shadow over his cabin. He sighed and sat up in his bed placing his book to the side. The ship rocked back gently as the sea moved smoothly along. He gingerly looked out his window. There was an endless amount of sea. A sigh escaped from his lips. He walked over to his door and opened it, walking towards the stairs that led to the upper deck.

"A'hoy there, me prince!" He smiled at the captain who was waving from the top deck. "How ye's cabin?"

"Wonderful Captain." He smiled and walked over to the railing. He could see the Tachikawa kingdom in the distance.

"We'll be there in the next day or two." He turned to see his father smiling at him. He was in a pair of pants and a loose shirt; he looked more like a sailor then a king. "Your mother is completely restless, I guess three weeks on a ship can do that to a woman. How is your sister?"

How would he know? He hadn't heard from her since the night before. He imagined her sitting in a corner somewhere writing in that notebook of hers. The cat purring at her feet.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her all day." King Yagami nodded his head, leaning against the railing, looking into the sea. "I still don't understand why we're traveling so far from home. We haven't seen King Tachikawa in years. Why the need to visit?"

"Taichi. I have not seen him in so long because of the constant civil wars I've had to handle. King Tachikawa is a good friend and a benevolent ruler. I have been declining his request to visit him for almost ten years now, I would feel awful doing it again."

Taichi sighed and looked back at the water. It was looking black under the fading sun. It was true, with the constant civil wars in his kingdom King Yagami had little time with any other ruler. The Ishida Kingdom had gone as far as to extend vacations to Taichi and his sister while the King and Queen sorted through the wars. There was never a break when it came to governing the kingdom. Every since Taichi had turned twenty he found himself being forced into the role of court. How Taichi hated sitting through court meetings. They were absolutely dreadful.

"Think of it this way." Taichi turned to his father. "You'll get to see Koushiro and Princess Mimi."

Taichi smiled. He hadn't seen Princess Mimi in eleven years. He didn't care too much to see her; she was spoiled and rather annoying. A smile formed on his face as he did think of seeing his long time friend Koushiro. It had been only a year or two since their last meeting. Koushiro's father was a well-respected merchant who had done business with King Yagami. Taichi and Koushiro had been friends since they were six and seven. Taichi had written to Koushiro telling him about the long sea journey and the visit to the Tachikawa Kingdom, and had learned that Koushiro's family had taken dock there. A new feeling of excitement entered Taichi at the prospect of seeing his old friend.

"There you are." Taichi smiled at his mother. She was wearing a long house gown with a thick shawl to keep her warm. "There is hot food and cool wine waiting for you both, and yet you see it fit to stand and watch the nearing shore."

"Well mother, it is the sea." Taichi smiled.

"Of course, be a dear and fetch your sister, I rather have you all eat while the food is hot. I can't wait to be back in a kingdom where I will not have to go in search of my family, but rather have a maid hunt you down." She smirked and began walking back to the lower decks where the royal family ate.

"She's too spoiled for her own good." King Yagami shook his head and smiled, walking away from his son.

Taichi smiled and then turned back to the sea. The food would be just as warm two minutes from now.

* * *

"Will you stop all that fussing!" Hikari looked up from her basket to the violet eyes of her best friend and lady in waiting Miyako. "No wonder Taichi is always on your case!"

"Miyako! Luna is still just a kitten, I need to fuss over her!" The shorter girl whined as she begged silently with the older girl. Miyako stared at the princess and shook her head.

"You're impossible." Hikari smiled. "We haven't seen this port in almost eleven years. Open your eyes you fool, look at the beauty."

Hikari lifted up her soft brown eyes and looked at the busy port that they had landed at.

"It's lovely." Hikari went back to fussing over the tiny kitten in the basket.

"Hikari!" She sighed and looked up again. It actually was very lovely. It was more open then the other kingdom's ports. And it was busy, busier then she had ever seen. There were shops and houses with people constantly moving about. The air was cool and clean. She took a deep breath. It didn't smell like fish, it smelt like fresh bread and sugar. Everyone seemed to be smiling and laughing, as if there were no cares outside of their world.

"It is quite lovely." Hikari said, her voice caught in her throat.

Miyako smiled and nodded, folding her arms across her coral dress. Her purple hair blew freely in the breeze. She looked around and noted that it was nothing like the small port in the Yagami Kingdom. But she couldn't be all that surprise, while the Yagami kingdom resided on large lock of land, the Tachikawa Kingdom rested on a large island, surrounded by the sea. It was rumored to be the most kind and most comforting kingdom in the world. And she was lucky enough to be there.

"Move it shrimp." Hikari was gently pushed to the side as her brother marched from the lower decks. "I want to get on land and get to the castle before night fall."

"Taichi, don't treat your sister like that!" Miyako scolded.

"Oh, dear Miyako, I don't have to listen to you." Taichi made a face and began his descent to the port.

"Oh, that boy! Your mother should send him to Beijing!" Miyako mumbled.

"Well I would, if his highness was not so determined on his first born running the country." Hikari and Miyako spun around to face the smiling queen. "Men and their first born." She shrugged, while the two girls laughed. "Hikari, what a beautiful gown."

Hikari smiled. The gown was an ice blue color that had a tight bodice and a straight skirt that fluttered when she walked. The collar fell off her shoulders and the sleeves ended at her elbows with ruffled bells. Her short brown hair was loose with a barrette on the right side, keeping the bangs off her face. She smiled and bowed for her mother.

"Thank you, it was a present from T.K."

"How delightful, I'll have to write to his mother and praise her son's fine taste." Hikari blushed nodding.

"There you two are. Hello Miyako."

"Hello King Yagami." Miyako bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, the first carriage only has room for four." The king apologized to the young girl.

"Not a problem, I wanted to catch up on some of the servant gossip anyway. I'll see you in the castle Hikari."

"Bye Miyako."

"Wait, sweetheart, I think Luna would be more comfortable with Miyako." The king said, knowing his daughters love for the small animal.

"Father!" Hikari grasped on to the basket tightly.

"Hikari, your father is right." The queen smiled sadly and gently pried the basket from her daughter. "Luna would be much better received with Miyako anyway."

Hikari watched as Miyako gently took the basket and nodded reassuringly before walking towards the other carriages.

"That's not fair." Hikari pouted, looking at her parents.

"You're seventeen my dear child." Her mother gently stroked her cheek. "Life is no longer fair."

"Come ON!" Taichi yelled from the open carriage.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with the boy." King Yagami said, shaking his head.

"Or at least a good beating." The queen smirked walking regally towards the carriage.

"Hang 'im." Hikari mumbled following her mother.

"What a lovely start to my vacation." The king mumbled to himself, slowly making his way to the carriage.

* * *

Trees as tall as the castle stood strong and full of blossom. Taichi stared out the window at the passing scenery. They had been in the carriage for what seemed like forever. He wasn't sure if they were ever getting to the castle.

"How much longer?" Taichi whined. Hikari looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"The castle is only a few more miles Taichi, please. I beg you to be on your best behavior." King Yagami gave him a strict look. Taichi nodded while rolling his eyes

"When are you going to visit Koushiro, Tai?" His mother said, smiling pleasantly.

"Tomorrow, after we've settle into the castle. I'll take a trip into town."

"Maybe Princess Mimi would enjoy keeping you company." King Yagami said, smirking at his son.

Hikari sighed as Taichi began turning red.

"Now, now, we're almost to the castle, let's try to stay pleasant." Queen Yagami smiled and placed her hand over husband's knee.

"It be nice to show a kingdom that we haven't seen in ages that we're not complete animals." Hikari reasoned.

"Hikari!" King Yagami and Queen Yagami scolded their youngest child. Hikari smiled and blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"Please, children, King Tachikawa is a dear friend and I just want our time here to go as smoothly as possible." King Yagami closed his eyes and leaned back into the carriage seat. Taichi and Hikari both looked out the window.

The castle, Taichi noted, was drawing closer.

* * *

"King Yagami, Queen Yagami, Prince Taichi, and Princess Hikari." The loud voice echoed over the throne room as the court smiled and bowed to the Yagami royal family. Hikari looked at the large throne room that was decorated in gold and beige. It was beyond beautiful. She smiled as a tall man stood up and walked down the few stairs to greet her father in a warm hug.

"Susumu, it's been so long!"

"Too long!" The men hug tightly. "You haven't seen the children in eleven years!" He stepped aside to allow King Tachikawa to see Taichi and Hikari.

"My dear children! How you have grown! It seems like it was just yesterday since I saw little Taichi here running with a wooden sword and precious Hikari chasing after him with her doll. A pleasure I will cherish, I assure you." The King grasped on to Taichi's hand and gave him a firm handshake. Taichi smiled.

"Sweetheart," King Tachikawa turned and smiled at his wife and then turned back with a hearty laugh.

"Here I am reminiscing about the past when you haven't seen young Mimi in ages. Mimi, darling."

All eyes turned to the right of the king's throne where a beautiful woman stepped out in front. She was tall and slender with large caramel colored eyes that danced with happiness. She had long chestnut colored hair that fell down her back in curls and waves. Sitting on her head was a beautiful tiara that sparkled and shimmered. Her cheeks were lightly blushed. She was wearing a pink gown that hugged her upper body but then fell straight to the floor. Around her neck was a thin chain with a tear drop symbol pendant. She smiled brightly as she gracefully walked from the throne to King Yagami and her father.

"Your highness, it is such a pleasure and an honor to see you once again." Her voice was soft and pleasant. Taichi's jaw was inching towards the ground. Hikari elbowed him.

"Princess Mimi, my, look at you. As gorgeous as the summer's morning." King Yagami gently kissed her hand.

"Susumu there is so much to be seen and talked about, but you must be exhausted! Willis shall take you to your quarters. Your things are being sorted and settled as we speak."

"Wonderful Keisuke." The two men smiled at each other.

* * *

"What are they like?" Mimi rolled her eyes as she went through her dresses in the closet.

"Sam, for heaven's sake, I only met them for two minutes, I can hardly say anything good or bad about them." She walked out to see her father's advisor and her closest confident sitting in of her reading chairs. "Besides, you were here when they came last time."

"It was eleven years ago. Damn, I should have gone to the court." He sighed and fell backwards into the chair. Mimi shook her head and sat on the chair opposite of Sam.

"I have to spend the day with them tomorrow, why don't you come?" She smiled brightly.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I have to tutor that foolish boy all morning and then your father has set up some court meeting."

"Really? He didn't tell me." Mimi shrugged. Sam sighed.

"Consider yourself lucky."

"Oh, hush, you love that court more then you love your own home. Besides, any duke would be rightfully happy to be apart of such a grand event."

"That's why you _forget_ about so many of these meetings, right?"

"I said a Duke, not a princess. Well, maybe you can skip your tutor session with Ken. He wouldn't mind."

"Father will, that's why he even allowed Ken to come stay at the palace, because of his tutoring. It never ends with that boy."

"Oh Sam! You love him more than anything in the world. Besides I think he's completely endearing!"

"He doesn't even talk when you're around." Sam mumbled. Mimi shrugged.

"Hello." The two friends turned to a tall man with blue hair and thin rimmed glassed. The two smiled at him.

"Jyou, how wonderful it is to see you!" Mimi smiled.

"Mimi, you saw me at court just moments ago, while we greeted your father's guest." Jyou laughed as the princess stuck her tongue out.

"What do we owe the pleasure Milord Kido?" Jyou visible shivered.

"Please never do that to me again. I could hear my father's voice in my head." Mimi laughed at the tall boy. "I came actually to see what the young princess thought of the Yagami royal family."

"Ugh." Mimi rolled her eyes and then covered her face.

"Sorry." Jyou placed up his hands and then looked over to Sam who was shaking his head. "Willis said they were very quiet while they walked to the guest quarters."

"What do you expect?" Sam said, leaning back. "They are not like the Takenouchi's, who come here every spring."

"I know." Jyou shrugged. "It's just been so long since we've seen them. We were al rather close when we were young."

"We played together, that's not much." Mimi said standing up. I'm sure they have no opinions of us."

"You're probably right."

* * *

"I think they're weird." Taichi turned and shook his head. Hikari was lying on his bed staring at the thin net that hung around his bed. "I mean, they're not _weird_, but, how can they be so nice and happy. I mean our kingdom is nice and happy but not like _their_ nice and happiness."

"I think you judged way to fast." Miyako was helping the prince unpack his things. "I think you should wait and see what tomorrow brings."

"I have to go to the stables and see about borrowing a horse." Taichi said, sitting at the large oak desk in the room. "I hope they have a good riding stallion."

"I'm sure they will." Hikari said sitting up. "Mimi looked stunning."

"Really? I never had a chance to meet her. I was never allowed to go so far from the kingdom."

"Yes, I remember." Taichi mumbled. "The good old days."

"Oh hush you barbarian." Miyako spat. "What is she like?"

"She seemed nice and happy." Hikari said, looking up thoughtfully. Miyako and Taichi rolled their eyes. "She seemed rather good."

"She was spoiled and bratty when we were younger, I'm sure she hasn't changed."

"You don't know that!" Hikari and Miyako rushed to the princess' aid.

"I don't. But assumed guilty none-the-less." Taichi smirked and waltz out of his bedroom.

"Swine." The two girls mumbled.

* * *

Taichi had been walking around the castle for at least a half-hour. He had neither stumbled on to a servant nor found a way to the stables. He was beginning to think he had stumbled into a lost area of the castle.

"My lord?" He spun around to be faced by the young princess and a young suitor.

"Princess Mimi." He bowed slightly and then took in the strange man. He was tall and fit. He had dark blue hair and a charming smile. He was in regal enough clothes, blue pants and a white robe, Taichi assumed he was a lord or a duke. He seemed to be taking the young prince's stature as well.

"This is my father's advisor Samuel Ichijouji. He's Duke of Hounds Peak." Taichi nodded.

"I know that land, its not too far from my own kingdom."

"I know my lord." Sam smiled. "I use to travel to your kingdom with my mother to buy silk when I was younger. I be a stranger in those parts now, however, seeing as I have resided in the Tachikawa palace for so many years."

"Yes, I heard that you and your brother with residing here." Taichi nodded. His eyes seemed to keep falling over the lovely princess.

"Are you lost my lord?" Mimi asked, smiling.

"Actually, I was looking for your stables, I need to borrow a horse for tomorrow."

"Why?" Taichi looked at Mimi; he was not use to being asked his plans.

"I have a friend who has made dock at your port, I was hoping to visit him."

"What a lovely idea!" Mimi clasped her hand together. "I love going into town. May I accompany you?"

Taichi looked at her and then at Sam who, if Taichi did not know any better, looked mildly amused.

"It would be very boring your majesty." Taichi said, in hope the princess would think it over.

"Non-sense." Mimi shook her head. "I'll take you to the stables and we can figure out how the best way to make it to town will be." She had already begun walking, Sam behind her chuckling ever so slightly.

"Wait a minute." Taichi stood there dumbfound.

"I'd hurry up dear prince!" He heard Sam shout after him. He turned and began running to catch up to the fiery princess and the King's right hand man.

* * *

Miyako sighed as she walked into the kitchens. It was far to late at night to be so restless. She walked in and saw a lone figure sitting at one of the counters in the vast room. He was tall and thin and in the shape of a "c". He was sitting on a stood and his elbows rested gently with his face in his hands. He was staring off into thin air it seemed. All of a sudden he turned sharply and stared at her. Violet eyes crashed with dark blue eyes.

"My apologies…"

"Ken." He said, his voice low.

"My apologies Ken." Miyako stood awkwardly at the door.

"It's fine my lady." He said, returning to staring into thin air.

"Miyako. And I'm actually Princess Hikari's lady in waiting so there's no reason—"

"That's a lovely name, Lady Miyako." Ken looked at her.

Miyako could feel her cheeks heat. She looked at the boy who was in blue robes and black slippers. He had long blue hair that fell to about his chin. He looked almost to good to be a kitchen boy. He had to be a kitchen boy, why would he insist on calling her lady.

"Do you work here?" She asked gingerly, walking further into the kitchen.

"Not really. I'm here studying with my brother, Sam."

"Oh, what are you studying?" Miyako sat down looking at the handsome boy.

"Politics, countries, court, the basics I gather." Ken shrugged.

"My, my." Miyako's mind went into motion, what could a simple peasant boy be thinking, engaging in such studies, maybe he was trying to upturn the kingdom.

"My father is Lord of the Ichijouji house. My brother is duke of Hounds Peak. I am to inherit my father's title."

"You're a Lord?" Miyako felt like slapping herself.

"Not yet my dear Miyako." She nodded, as the boy seemed to grow further away.

"How did your brother become a duke?" It came out before she had even thought. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was stupid."

Ken laughed and shook his head. "My grandfather was Duke of Hound's Peak, and the title had then gone to my uncle. My father had become Lord of the house because my grandmother had been in possession of it. When my uncle died, since he had no kin to bear the title, it went to Sam."

"Wow."

"Yes, it would have gone to my father but he is but a simple man and did not feel he could live to be a duke. Sam was actually more fetching for the title anyway. He's clever and enjoys the travel." Ken shrugged. "How did you become a lady in waiting?"

"My family has worked for the royal family of Yagami for many generations. Hikari is only two years younger then me and we had always gotten along. I'm the second youngest. I have two older sisters and a younger brother."

"You must miss them, being so far from home."

"Actually, it's quite nice. I haven't ever traveled outside of the Yagami kingdom."

"It's a beautiful kingdom to be tied to." Ken smiled.

"I guess." Miyako laughed.

"There's a session of court tomorrow, I should get some rest, my brother will be most disappointed if I fall short of what is expected of me." Ken stood up and bowed to Miyako. "It was my utmost pleasure meeting you my dear Miyako and I hope to see you soon."

"How about tomorrow?" Miyako said and then grimace, once again she had not been thinking.

Ken smiled. "I'll meet you in the gardens after session."

"Glorious." Miyako smiled and watched as Ken disappeared. She suddenly had stars in her eyes. "Lady Ichijouji, sounds wonderful!"

* * *

Ok, this is how it works in MY head, maybe not in the real world but in mine.

**King/Queen:** Rule over the kingdom

**Princess/Prince:** In line to rule over said kingdom

**Duke/Duchess:** Rule over an area that is either in the kingdom or directly outside the kingdom, they follow the kings laws but can handle certain matters as they see fit.

**Lord/Lady:** Rule over an area that can be within the kingdom but owned by a specific family. So they have the option of following the king's law or not. Think of a farm, only richer, and under the control of the head of the family. So there are servants and workers and it's usual a large amount of land.

Alrighty?... **Alrighty**.


End file.
